


Aelin Ashryver Galathynius Needs A Break

by sugascookies



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Aelin just wants a break, Dorian is a literature major, F/M, Gavriel is a Cool Dad, Main cast is in college, Modern AU, but he still doesn’t know how to use tiktok, theres a ton of athletic stuff too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugascookies/pseuds/sugascookies
Summary: The cast of throne of glass has adventures in the modern world.
Relationships: Aedion Ashryver/Lysandra, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Chaol Westfall/Yrene, Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre, Manon Blackbeak/Dorian Havilliard, Nesryn Faliq/Sartaq
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to anyone who bothers to read this! This is my first work for this fandom, so please enjoy the story!

Aelin Ashryver Galathynius decided that she really, truly, desperately needed a break. She had just barely survived her first week at the University of Erilea, and she was not having it. As she walked down the street to her favorite coffee shop, someone poked her in the back. She whirled around, and wa a greeted by the laughing face of her cousin, Aedion. “Stop it!” Aelin laughed. “You scared the shit out of me!” Aedion smirked. 

“You were in dreamland again. Someone had to save you”. Aelin simply rolled her eyes back at him, and they walked to the shop in comfortable silence. The bell over the door jingled, and a barista who was in some of Aelin’s classes grinned at her. 

“Hey!” 

“Hey, Elide! Can I have an espresso please?” The girl nodded, black hair bouncing, as she whirled around to make the coffee. Aelin scanned the shop, bouncing on the balls of her feet, when she noticed a familiar face. Dorian Havilliard caught her eye and waved. Aelin grinned back, payes Elide for her coffee, and walked over to the table where Dorian was. 

“Sup, fellow nerd?” Dorian asked, with a grin. Aelin gave him a one-fingered salute in return, to which Dorian feigned shock. “I’m hurt!” Just then, the bell over the door jingled, and a pretty girl with shoulder-length black hair walked over to the counter, then headed over toward a table with a cinnamon roll in hand. Dorian whispered to Aelin “that’s Nesryn Faliq. Best archer on our school team, transferred from Antica last year with Sartaq”. 

“Really?” Aelin responded, eyes on the girl. “And how do you know her?” 

“She and Chaol just broke up” Dorian hissed back. Aelin let out an ‘ooh’ of sympathy. The bell over the door jingled once again, and in walked a tall man with silver hair and a tattoo over half of his face.


	2. Enter a hot stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aelin meets a hot stranger who knows a guy that knows Elide. That’s it that’s the post

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!

As the stranger walked into the cafè, Aelin couldn’t help but notice the muscles under his shirt. It wasn’t like she was staring or anything, it was just that they caught the eye and- “Why are you staring?” Dorian hissed at her. Aelin replies with a scowl in his direction. Aedion’s eyes lit up. 

“That’s Rowan Whitethorn! He’s one the football team, and he’s really good! I want to be able to play like the guy!” He whisper-shouted. Aelin hummed in response. 

“Do you have any classes with him?” 

“No,” Dorian cut in, “neither of us do, but Chaol does.” Aelin nodded in acknowledgement. The guy-Rowan- walked over to the counter and greeted Elide, who gave him a cheery smile and asked if he was having the usual. 

“This guy’s a regular?” Nesryn Faliq, who had somehow snuck over to their table without anyone noticing, asked. “One of the best football players in the country comes to this tiny coffee shop?” 

“Well,” Aedion answered, “it is the best on campus.” Nesryn just nodded, then her phone pinged with a text. She glanced at it and waved a quick farewell before jogging out the door. Rowan Whitethorn chose that moment to glance at their table, and recognition flashed in his eyes when they fell on Aedion. He quickly payed Elide for his drink and headed their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please r&r my sister doesn’t like my work


	3. Enter the cadre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what it sounds like. Also Sartaq

Rowan Whitethorn walked over to Aelin’s table, boots clicking. “Hey” he said, nodding to Aedion. Aedion nodded back, looking to the world like he couldn’t care less, but Aelin caught the spark of joy in his eyes. She smirked at him and he kicked her under the table in return. “Mind if I sit here?” Rowan asked. 

“Sure” Dorian responded. He then proceeded to pull out a copy of Led Misérables and his laptop. Aelin quietly questioned why she decided to befriend a literature major. Rowan gave him a slight smile, his eyes crinkling up at the corners. Aelin had to admit, it was kind of cute. They made small talk for the next few minutes, talking about classes and how much they hated Professor Doranelle, until the bell over the door jingled and a group of football player said clomped into the tiny shop. Rowan gave an apologetic smile to Aedion before walking over to join his cadre, as Aelin liked to call it. 

“You see the really big dark haired one? That’s the guy that Elide knows” Aedion hissed in Aelin’s ear. She gave a noncommittal grunt and went back to her German homework. Dorian briefly looked up from his book, saw that Rowan had left, and reopened to the page he was on. Nesryn Faliq sprinted back into the shop just as the door was about to close behind the last guy, who Aelin was pretty sure name started with a V, a huge grin on her face. 

“Hey again” Dorian said, having obviously finished whatever he was assigned to work on. “Something good happen?” 

Nesryn beamed. “I just got the email that I’m officially on the school archery team! This is great!” At that Dorian held his hand up for a high five, to which she gladly obliged. Jogging into the shop after Nesryn was a tall, long haired man. 

“Hey, Nesryn! Congrats!” He said, his mouth lifting into a smile. She turned her grin to him, the joy radiating off of her infectious. 

“Thanks, Sartaq!”

He gave her a grin, then turned and headed out the door. Dorian turned to Nesryn, a smirk etched onto his features. “Tell me, Faliq” he said, a superior tone in his voice, “are you in love with Sartaq Khagan?”


	4. The moment you’ve been waiting for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look I can explain

Nesryn flushed bright red. She sputtered once or twice then, in an attempt to save face, she asked Dorian “Well, what about you and Manon Blackbeak-Crochan? I see you pinning after her”. 

It was Dorian’s turn to blush. “Please, as if!” 

Aedion poked Nesryn in the shoulder. “Answer the question, Faliq!” 

“I feel attacked!” 

They were interrupted by the jingling of the bell over the door once again. Chaol Westfall entered, shaking water out of slightly shaggy brown hair. Sometime while they had sat in the shop, the skies had opened. Nesryn’s face immediately settled into her usual mask of indifference. He sent a glance to their table, and his chiseled features hardened. Not only had he recently broken up with Nesryn, but he had dated Aelin last year as well. It was rough. He walked over to Elide but walked away with nothing in hand. He pulled out a chair as far from Nesryn as possible. 

“Hey, bro!” Dorian’s voice cut the tension effortlessly, and they fell back into their usual type of conversation. 

“Shit!” Aedion cursed. “I have practice in 30, gotta go. See ya later!” 

“Bye?” Aelin asked, feigning insult. Chaol snorted. Dorian typed away, obviously working on some essay or another. Nesryn had her phone out and was texting someone furiously. 

“I gotta go too. I’ll see you tomorrow!” Aelin’s voice broke the new silence. Dorian raised a hand in farewell, and she pulled out her umbrella and sprinted out into the rain. She had a test in her mechanical engineering class to study for, and she would need a lot of time.

A few moments later, she half walked, half slid into her dorm. Her shoes squelched on the soaking wet floor. Her roommate Lysandra looked up. 

“Whatcha doing back so soon?” 

“Got a test in mech”. 

“Good luck, you’re going to need it” Lysandra laughed. 

Aelin shot her a rude gesture and pulled out her textbook and notes. She opened to the necessary page and read, but found her thoughts wandering to the handsome football player that she had only met for a few moments. She shook her head. She had time for romance only after this test.

**Author's Note:**

> Please r&r!


End file.
